Flight
by Sphinxtail
Summary: In Flightclan all the cats have wings. When Lightdancer gives birth to a she-kit with bent wings, what will happen to poor Robinkit
1. Chapter 1

~Prologue~

Pale light flickered through the branches of the nursery bush. Outside a crowd of hushed cats were huddled in front of the entrance listening for any sound. A queen's cry of pain echoed throughout the camp, and then turned into the mewling of a newborn kit. Petalwing emerged from the nursery tired but joyful. "Lightdancer has three healthy kits. Lionkit, Tigerkit, and Robinkit.

~Allegiances~

~Flightclan~

Leader: Crowstar; black tom with large black wings and green eyes

Deputy: Windtail; silver tabby she-cat with silver wings and blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Petalwing; cream she-cat with cream wings and gray eyes

(Apprentice, Wingpaw)

Warriors:

Speedfeather; ginger tabby tom with ginger wings and green eyes

Swallowflight; dappled brown she-cat with brown wings and sea-green eyes

(Apprentice, Harepaw)

Raveneye; black tom with black wings and amber eyes

Jaycry; gray tabby tom with gray wings and green eyes

(Apprentice, Crystalpaw)

Whitefeather; white tom with white wings and amber eyes

Yellowtail; Cream-yellow tom with cream wings and blue-green eyes

Wishfall; ginger she-cat with ginger wings and amber eyes

Apprentices:

Wingpaw; silver tabby she-cat with silver wings and blue eyes

Harepaw; brown tabby tom with brown wings and blue eyes

Crystalpaw; silver she-cat with silver wings and blue eyes

Queens:

Lightdancer; black and white she-cat with black wings and amber eyes(mother to Raveneye's kits Lionkit, Tigerkit, and Robinkit)

Honeygaze; honey colored tabby she-cat with honey wings and green eyes(mother to Fallenkit and Leafkit)

Elders:

Crooktail; black tom with black wings and gray eyes. Has a crook in his tail


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up, Robinkit!" was what the little ginger she-kit woke up to. She carefully opened one eye to look up at Tigerkit, her brother. Behind her she heard her mother's kind voice. "Tigerkit, leave your poor sister alone, She's sleeping" Opening her other eye, the tiny kit stood up and stretched her wings. "Mama, what's wrong with her wings?" asked Lionkit, her other brother. _What is wrong with my wings? _she thought trying to get a good look at them. She looked up at her mother, Lightdancer. The look on her mother's face scared her. Her mother looked horrified, and when Robinkit went to make eye-contact with her, she turned her head away. "Mama? Mama, what's wrong with me?" poor little Robinkit asked. Her mother never answered that question, only padding out of the den, with Tigerkit and Lionkit following.

When mother finally returned she had Petalwing, the medicine cat following. "Mama is someone sick?" she asked bouncing up to her mother. "No darling, she's come to look at your wings." Robinkit was very confused. "Why mama?" she asked. "Because they need to be looked at" was her mother's answer. She watched as her mother nudged her brothers outside. "We'll give you some space" her mother told Petalwing, who sighed and turned to me. "Ok, Robinkit. Your wings are a little bent so I need to fix them." was all the kit remembered.

When Robinkit woke up she was lying in a feathery nest. Her mother was staring at her, horrified, and her father had a grim look on his face. She went to stand up, but an aching pain in her right wing stopped her. She carefully tried to extend her wings. The left one extended perfectly, and was no longer bent, but the right wing could hardly open up without sharp pinpricks of pain shooting from the tip of her wing to the base. When she closed them both back, her parents left. Her brothers though didn't seem to care that her wing was crippled. "Come on Robinkit! We'll show you the camp!" The two black and white kits lead her into the clearing where all she got were the horrified and confused looks of her clanmates. Cats were huddled together, mummering among themselves. When she looked up, Crowstar, the leader was gazing coldly down at her. "Why hello, Cripplekit"


	3. Chapter 3

_Cripplekit, Cripplekit _the name that Crowstar had given her when she had first seen the camp still haunted her dreams, even after four moons. Everyday since she had come out of the medicine cat den Crowstar sent Windtail, the deputy, to work with the kits on flying. Windtail was a kind she-cat, so she didn't yell, or get angry with her when she couldn't fly as high or as well as the others. Today they were practicing flying again. "Alright kits, try flying" Windtail coaxed gently. Leafkit and Fallenkit, the two older kits in the nursery both jumped up and began flying around. Tigerkit and Lionkit followed the older toms' lead. Robinkit jumped up and extended her wings, which didn't hurt as much now, and began soaring around. "Very good!" praised Windtail, who had joined them. She smiled at Robinkit who was spinning around in the air.

"Let all cats old enough to spread their wings gather beneath the flying branch for a clan meeting" called Crowstar from atop a large branch. All the cats flew from their dens and settled around the branch. "Fallenkit and Leafkit have reached six moons in age and are ready to begin their training. Fallenkit from this day until you receive your warrior name you will be Fallenpaw. Windtail, you are my loyal deputy and I trust you to train this apprentice as well as you trained Speedfeather. Leafkit from this day until you receive your warrior name you will be Leafpaw. Swallowflight, you have not yet had an apprentice, but I trust you to train Leafpaw well." Cats cheered until he silenced them. " Tigerkit and Lionkit have not yet reached the age of six moons, but are just as big as Fallenpaw and Leafpaw. Tigerkit, from this day until you receive your warrior name you will be Tigerpaw. I will train you. Lionkit from this day until you receive your warrior name you will be Lionpaw. Wishfall, you received excellent training from Yellowtail and I trust you will train this apprentice well." More cheering and then he silenced the clan again. "Robinkit, you are not yet six moons of age and not big enough to start training, but your mother wants you to have a new name to. Robinkit your name no longer describes who you are. In the eyes of starclan I wish to strip the name Robinkit from this kit and give her a new name. Twistedkit."


	4. Chapter 4

Robinkit, now Twistedkit, stood in her spot. No cats cheered for her . No cats came to congratulate her. Just the bitter silence of the cats in shock. Petalwish and Wingpaw, the medicine cats, whom were two of her only friends, stood, with their heads hanging. Lightdancer and Raveneye stood with Tigerpaw and Lionpaw, with unreadable expressions. Than Wishfall and Yellowtail stepped forward. "Crowstar, this kit is just as good as the others. And who will stay with her in the nursery." challenged Yellowtail, who was Crowstar's brother. "She wouldn't be staying in the nursery." he replied coldly. "She'll be staying with Crooktail in the elders den. Twistedkit couldn't take it any more. She fled the clearing of gathered cats and vanished inside the nursery. Fallenpaw, Leafpaw, Tigerpaw, and Lionpaw ran after her. Fallenpaw, who obviously was very fond of Twistedkit called out to her. "Twistedkit! Don't worry. We still like you!"

Twistedkit collapsed into her old nest, crying. "Why me?!" she wailed sitting up in the nest. With red eyes she began to tear at the moss, angrily.

Sorry for short chapter. I'm working on one of my other fan-fics, Behold the Facebook.


	5. Chapter 5

Twistedkit didn't realize it, but she must have dozed off. While she had been sleeping someone, probably Crowstar had carried her into the elders den. Whoever it had been had left teeth marks of her back and neck. In the nest next to her Crooktail was watching her. "If you're wondering who brought you here it was that old crow Crowstar" Twistedkit laughed at his joke. Crooktail purred and nudged her. "Come on. I'll take you into the clearing and watch you practice flying"

About two moons passed since she had been renamed and sent to the elders den. She had formed a daily routine with Crooktail. Wake up, Eat, Tell stories, Make funny jokes about Crowstar, Practice flying, Get a drink, Practice flying again, Eat, Go to sleep. Almost every day went like that with the occasional clan meeting. When the two cats woke up they had no idea that a terrible fire would come and kill Crowstar the old crow.

Later that day Twistedkit was practicing her flying when a foul scent washed over her. "Smoke" she cried out. "Fire! Fire" she yowled as the camp burst into flames. Cats flooded out of their dens and flew up and away. "Everyone's out" called Windtail who was leading the cats away from the fire.

After two horrible nights of sleeping in trees the clan returned home to find their leader, dead, with two horrible bent wings. Honeygaze wailed, and rushed forward to her mate. Petalwish looked up at the sky. "Windtail is now leader of Flightclan!"


	6. Chapter 6

(Two moons later)

"Let all cats old enough to spread their wings gather around the flying branch for a clan meeting!" Twistedkit led Crooktail out of the elders den and the two cats settled down. Tigerpaw and Lionpaw were sitting with their mentor watching Windstar. Fallenpaw and Leafpaw padded out of the apprentices den to join them. "Twistedkit is finally ready to join her siblings in the apprentices den. Twistedkit, from this day until you receive your warrior name you will be called Twistedpaw. Yellowtail, you stood up for this kit when Crowstar rejected her ceremony moons ago. I trust you to train this apprentice to be a good warrior." The tom left his spot in the crowd and dipped his head. Twistedpaw padded over to the warrior smiling.

"Come on, Twistedpaw. We're going to practice flying with the other apprentices." Yellowtail called three sunrises after her apprentice ceremony. "Coming" the she-cat called rising from her nest. She exited the apprentices den and followed her mentor out of camp. They walked silently through the forest until the came to the flight training. The other apprentices were already in the sky practicing the dive. "Alright, Twistedpaw. Go join them. I'll be down here" said Yellowtail as he walked over to the other mentors. The apprentice nodded and jumped into the air.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok guys. We all know and hate Crowstar right? Well...some starclan cat*glares at Yellowfang* let him in to Starclan, so he won't be getting the punishment he deserved. I hope he gets along with Crowfeather. Anyway, for this chapter I'll start with Windstar who gets a prophecy where some of my other clans(Ravenclan, Stormclan, and Frostclan) come and settle around Flightclan territory. So starting from chapter 10 or so, I'll start going into the other clans(All clans of winged cats) and giving you the stories of the troubled cat from each clan. This is so when I right the second story(I've decided to make this a series of at least 3 stories at the least)you already know the other main characters. K?

~Sphinxtail

Windstar rolled around in her nest. Unknown to the rest of sleeping clan, the new leader was getting her first prophecy from Starclan. _What was once one will become four. The tide will turn and the Twisted ones will rise, to defeat the ones who singled them out and made them different. Then a journey will lead them a far, and send them to a place, where cats with no wings roam. They will come back, bringing tales of Thunder,Wind, River, and Shadow. The Dark Forest will send a curse to the clans with wings, and strip them of the wonders of flight. The only way to end this disaster, is to send some cats, the chosen ones to the originals. Starclan will send them as kits, and when the time has come for them to return home, bring them back as who they were before. _The newly made leader woke up after the last words were spoken. Little did she know it would take seasons for most of the prophecy to be clear to anyone. Her troubling dream would be the start of something that would affect all the cats, not just her own clan.

Twistedpaw woke up from a dreamless sleep, to the sound of Fallenpaw and Tigerpaw arguing. She looked around her and saw that the two arguing toms had also awoken Leafpaw and Lionpaw. With an exasperated sigh, the only she-cat apprentice pulled herself from her warm nest and padded out into the camp. Leaf-bare had come bringing with it cold days. When she pulled herself from the den, she saw the ground, the dens, the trees, everything was coated thickly in fluffy white powder. _Snow_ she thought excitedly. But she wasn't out here in the cold air to play in the snow. Trudging through the thick snow she made her way to the two loud apprentices. "Ehem, boys" she hissed. The two apprentices whipped their heads around to look at the she-cat. "We all have ears, and can hear your annoyingness from inside the den. So, SHUT UP" she growled, before turning and stomping through the cold snow back to the den.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry guys, but this is just a ceremony. Updated Allegiances will be next.

"Let all cats old enough to spread their wings gather beneath the Flying Branch for a clan meeting"

Leader: "_I, Windstar, leader of Flightclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn._

Leader: _Harepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"_

Apprentice_:"I do."_

Leader_: "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Harepaw, from this moment you will be known as Hareflight. StarClan honors your loyalty and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Flightclan."_

Cheering

Leader: "_Crystalpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"_

Apprentice_: "I do."_

Leader_: "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Crystalpaw, from this moment you will be known as Crystalwing. StarClan honors your honesty and devotion, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Flightclan."_

More cheering.


	9. Chapter 9

~Updated Allegiances~

~Flightclan~

Leader: Windtail; silver tabby she-cat with silver wings and blue eyes

Deputy: Speedfeather; ginger tabby tom with ginger wings and green eyes

Medicine Cat: Petalwing; cream she-cat with cream wings and gray eyes

(Apprentice, Wingpaw)

Warriors:

Swallowflight; dappled brown she-cat with brown wings and sea-green eyes

Raveneye; black tom with black wings and amber eyes

Jaycry; gray tabby tom with gray wings and green eyes

Whitefeather; white tom with white wings and amber eyes

Yellowtail; Cream-yellow tom with cream wings and blue-green eyes

Wishfall; ginger she-cat with ginger wings and amber eyes

Hareflight; brown tabby tom with brown wings and blue eyes

Crystalwing; silver she-cat with silver wings and blue eyes

Honeygaze; honey colored tabby she-cat with honey wings and green eyes

Lightdancer; black and white she-cat with black wings and amber eyes

Apprentices:

Wingpaw; silver tabby she-cat with silver wings and blue eyes

Fallenpaw; dark brown tabby tom with dark brown wings and amber eyes

Leafpaw; brown tabby tom with brown wings and amber eyes

Lionpaw; black and white tom with black wings and blue eyes

Tigerpaw; black and white tom with white wings and amber eyes

Twistedpaw; ginger she-cat with ginger wings and amber eyes

Queens:

Elders:


	10. Chapter 10

Sup, my friends. So I told you a few chapters ago that I would introduce the new clans around chapter 10. Well here is the allegiances for all three of them

~Ravenclan~

Leader: Hollystar; gray she-cat with spiky fur, gray wings and green eyes

Deputy: Frostlight; silver tabby tom with silver wings and blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Echofire; black tom with black wings and amber eyes

Warriors:

Mousefoot; gray-brown tom with gray-brown wings and light green eyes

Webwhisker; white and gray tom with gray wings and amber eyes

Fleetfire; gray and white tom with white wings and green eyes

Swantail; white she-cat with white wings and amber eyes

Jade-eyes;silver she-cat with silver wings and jade green eyes

Briarbreeze; Dark brown she-cat with dark brown wings and blue-green eyes

Apprentices:

Queens:

Elders:

~Stormclan~

Leader: Rainstar; blue-gray tom with blue-gray wings and blue eyes

Deputy:Skyclaw; gray tom with gray wings and amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Riverflow; silver she-cat with silver wings and blue eyes

(Apprentice, Silversnow)

Warriors:

Tumbleweed; brown tabby tom with brown wings and green eyes

Snowcloud; white she-cat with white wings and blue eyes

Waterfall; black and white tom with black wings and blue eyes

Dewsplash; gray,silver, and white calico she-cat with white wings and blue eyes

(Apprentice, Puddlepaw)

Minnowcatch; pale brown tom with pale brown wings and amber eyes

Swiftriver; silver and white tom with white wings and blue eyes

Coldstep; black tom with black wings and blue eyes

Apprentices

Silversnow; silver and white she-cat with white wings and gray eyes

Puddlepaw; gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Dovefeather; calico with silver eyes(mother to Skyclaw's kits, Amberkit, Fallowkit, and Icekit)

Elders:

~Frostclan~

(Most of this clan died from the disease that forced them to leave their old home)

Leader: Ravenblaze; black she-cat with black wings and green eyes(made herself leader after the leader and deputy died)

Deputy: Twitchtail; pale ginger tabby tom with pale ginger wings and amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Blazetail; ginger tom with ginger wings and green eyes

Warriors:

Tailfeather; white she-cat with a ginger tail-tip, white wings and blue eyes

Eagleclaw; dark brown tom with dark brown wings and amber eyes

Hawkfang; black tom with black wings and amber eyes

Mallowtail; Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with white wings and green eyes

Mossyfang; Dappled brown she-cat with brown wings and green eyes

Apprentices:

Queens:

Elders:


	11. Chapter 11

So...we know the cats from the new clans now. This chapter will probably be set a few moons later, after the other three clans settled. Now we can get back to Twistedpaw!

The apprentice was in her nest. The apprentice den seemed so empty without Harepaw and Crystalpaw in their old nests. Two sunrises after their warrior ceremony the scent in their nests had started to become stale. Now, 3 moons after the two older cats had become warriors the scent had completely faded. But, much to the apprentices' dismay, more apprentices were soon to come, as Swallowflight had just moved to the nursery, expecting Yellowtail's kits. Fallenpaw and Leafpaw had passed their final assessments just the other day, and would also become warriors after the new clans were settled and the first gathering had passed. _So much is changing _Twistedpaw thought in dismay. _All that's left of the way it was is my family. _Thoughts spiraled through her mind as she padded out of the cozy, dim-lit den. The snow had melted and fresh flowers and plants were already springing up. Twistedpaw yawned and went to get some fresh-kill

Silversnow yawned. The medicine cat apprentice stood up and shook her herb scented fur. Her mentor, Riverflow, was asleep in the nest next to hers. Carefully she flexed her twisted paw. It didn't hurt at all anymore, so she smiled and padded out of the den to get food.

Tailfeather was wedged between the two cats that hated her most, Eagleclaw and Hawkfang. The two mean warriors kept taunting her about her odd fur and over-sized paws. She tried her hardest to focus on Ravenblaze, who was making the announcements really boring.

Fleetfire was trying to eat, while Mousefoot and Webwhisker teased him about his kitty-pet father. "Hey, kitty-pet! Stop eating our food and go get your slop!" hissed Webwhisker, snatching the fresh mouse away from his adopted brother. "Give it back!" the warrior protested. "Never!" laughed Mousefoot, who took a massive bite of his food.

Hey guys! Today I gave you all a preview of the other three cats, Silversnow, Tailfeather, and Fleetfire! I always gave you why they were the chosen cats, due to a physical problem, like Silversnow and Tailfeather, or a problem like family, in Fleetfire's case. Hope you enjoyed!


	12. Chapter 12

(Ok, so from the reviews on chapter 11 you seem to like the other cats! And since one of my lovely reviewers wrote something specifically about Fleetfire, let us have a whole chapter on him! YAY!)

Fleetfire gave up on trying to steal back his food. But he knew he couldn't get another piece or cats would accuse him of trying to become a fat kitty-pet. He shot a cold glare at his mouse-brained brothers, and padded away. He quietly slipped out of camp. His spirits lifted when he broke into a run, pelting across the endless moor. When he neared the border he saw a cat, with one terribly bent wing. He padded over and grinned. "Hi. I'm Fleetfire"

He padded slowly back to camp, yawning. He had spent his day with the she-cat who was called, Twistedpaw. Unfortunately his clan-mates weren't as nice as his new friend. As soon as he entered camp he was bombarded with taunts and teasing. Mousefoot and Webwhisker were the first to greet him. "Hey, kitty-pet! Over here!" Webwhisker called, motioning to a fresh sparrow that he had placed beside him. On the other side of camp, Briarbreeze was calling to him. "Hey Fleetfire! Come sit with us!" she motioned to the cats sitting next to her, Swantail and Frostlight. "Um, ok?" he said padding up to the group of cats. Briarbreeze smiled. "I don't think any good would have come if you sat with them" she said motioning to his half-brothers. Fleetfire smiled. Heat lapped at his checks. He swore if his fur wasn't dark gray on his checks, they would be bright red. "Ya. They hate me." he said turning to look at the other two cats sitting with Briarbreeze. Swantail, a skilled hunter, was Briarbreeze's close friend. The deputy, Frostlight, was Swantail's mate. Fleetfire personally admired Frostlight, and always tried to impress the silver tabby. "Soooooooooooooooooooooo..."

(Cliff-hanger, kinda! Well I know most of you have been waiting a while for this, and I apoligize. School caught up with me, being so close to the grading period. Anyways, the next chapter of Crowstar's Hatred will be up soon! Bye!)


	13. Chapter 13

(So...excited yet? This will be the thirteenth chapter! Ya! Twistedpaw is back!)

Twistedpaw returned to her camp, where Speedfeather was laying beside Crystalwing. Wingpaw padded up to her, smiling. "More kits will be here soon." she commented, sitting down next to Twistedpaw. The apprentice turned and looked at Wingpaw. "Yes. I can't wait" she said, looking over at the deputy. Lionpaw and Tigerpaw ran over, their pelts caked with mud. "Hi!" Tigerpaw said cheerfully, sitting down beside his sister. "How was your day?"

A moon later Tigerpaw and Lionpaw had become Tigerblaze and Lionclaw. Wingpaw was Wingflight. Fallenleaves and Leafstripe were warriors. The only apprentice left in the den was Twistedpaw. Crystalwing had kits, Lilykit, Songkit, and Blank-kit. Sighing, Twistedpaw rose from her nest and padded out into the clearing. The lonely she-cat entered the nursery to see the kits. Smiling she looked at each kit closely. Lilykit was a ginger tabby she-kit with blue eyes. Songkit was a silver she-kit with green eyes. Both of these she-kits had wings matching their pelts. Now Blank-kit, he was different. He was completely white with amber eyes and no wings. Her eyes landed on the kit with no wings and she gasped. "Crystalwing...look" she said gesturing to the small wingless kit. The weary queen directed her gaze to the kit. "Yes. I know" she said, licking the kit on his head. "He got his name for his pelt and his winglessness." Twistedpaw smiled and leaned down to touch her nose to the kit's soft fur.


	14. Chapter 14

(Sorry if you were expecting another chapter. But a lot has changed since I did a allegiances update. So here you go!)

~Flightclan~

Leader: Windtail; silver tabby she-cat with silver wings and blue eyes

Deputy: Speedfeather; ginger tabby tom with ginger wings and green eyes

Medicine Cat: Petalwing; cream she-cat with cream wings and gray eyes

(Apprentice, Wingpaw)

Warriors:

Swallowflight; dappled brown she-cat with brown wings and sea-green eyes

Raveneye; black tom with black wings and amber eyes

Jaycry; gray tabby tom with gray wings and green eyes

Whitefeather; white tom with white wings and amber eyes

Yellowtail; Cream-yellow tom with cream wings and blue-green eyes

Wishfall; ginger she-cat with ginger wings and amber eyes

Hareflight; brown tabby tom with brown wings and blue eyes

Honeygaze; honey colored tabby she-cat with honey wings and green eyes

Lightdancer; black and white she-cat with black wings and amber eyes

Apprentices:

Wingpaw; silver tabby she-cat with silver wings and blue eyes

Fallenpaw; dark brown tabby tom with dark brown wings and amber eyes

Leafpaw; brown tabby tom with brown wings and amber eyes

Lionpaw; black and white tom with black wings and blue eyes

Tigerpaw; black and white tom with white wings and amber eyes

Twistedpaw; ginger she-cat with ginger wings and amber eyes

Queens:

Crystalwing; silver she-cat with silver wings and blue eyes(mother to Speedfeather's kits Lilykit, Songkit, and Blankkit)

Elders:

~Ravenclan~

Leader: Hollystar; gray she-cat with spiky fur, gray wings and green eyes

Deputy: Frostlight; silver tabby tom with silver wings and blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Echofire; black tom with black wings and amber eyes

Warriors:

Mousefoot; gray-brown tom with gray-brown wings and light green eyes

Webwhisker; white and gray tom with gray wings and amber eyes

Fleetfire; gray and white tom with white wings and green eyes

Swantail; white she-cat with white wings and amber eyes

Jade-eyes;silver she-cat with silver wings and jade green eyes

Briarbreeze; dark brown she-cat with dark brown wings and blue-green eyes

Apprentices:

Queens:

Elders:

~Stormclan~

Leader: Rainstar; blue-gray tom with blue-gray wings and blue eyes

Deputy:Skyclaw; gray tom with gray wings and amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Riverflow; silver she-cat with silver wings and blue eyes

(Apprentice, Silversnow)

Warriors:

Tumbleweed; brown tabby tom with brown wings and green eyes

Snowcloud; white she-cat with white wings and blue eyes

Waterfall; black and white tom with black wings and blue eyes

Dewsplash; gray,silver, and white calico she-cat with white wings and blue eyes

(Apprentice, Puddlepaw)

Minnowcatch; pale brown tom with pale brown wings and amber eyes

Swiftriver; silver and white tom with white wings and blue eyes

Coldstep; black tom with black wings and blue eyes

Apprentices

Silversnow; silver and white she-cat with white wings and gray eyes

Puddlepaw; gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Dovefeather; calico with silver eyes(mother to Skyclaw's kits, Amberkit, Fallowkit, and Icekit)

Elders:

~Frostclan~

Leader: Ravenblaze; black she-cat with black wings and green eyes(made herself leader after the leader and deputy died)

Deputy: Twitchtail; pale ginger tabby tom with pale ginger wings and amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Blazetail; ginger tom with ginger wings and green eyes

Warriors:

Tailfeather; white she-cat with a ginger tail-tip, white wings and blue eyes

Eagleclaw; dark brown tom with dark brown wings and amber eyes

Hawkfang; black tom with black wings and amber eyes

Mallowtail; Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with white wings and green eyes

Mossyfang; Dappled brown she-cat with brown wings and green eyes

Apprentices:

Queens:

Elders:

(Ok guys. The new clans are short on cats so I'm allowing OCs to be submitted. PM me or comment with this form:

Name:

Clan:

Appearance:

Age:

Gender:

Rank:

Realations:

Personality:

I need warrior and apprentices so no queens, kits or elders yet. If I need any I'll tell you.)


	15. Chapter 15

(So to make up for the time that I didn't post any chapters, I'll try to post one every day. Today, we travel to Blankkit, because even though he isn't in the prophecy mentioned a few chapters back, he is still very important in the plot ((and to me! He isn't just a piece of the plot, he's actually an important character)))

"Wake up Blankface" sneered the too familiar voice of Lilykit. The white kit rolled over to try to block out his sister's voice. "Blankface!" whined the she-kit, stomping her paws in anger. "Go away!" Blankkit snapped, jumping up from his nest and glaring at his sister. The she-cat smiled, "ok, I'll just fly away" she said spreading her wings. "Lilykit!" Crystalwing snapped from her nest. "You know that no kit younger than 3 moons is allowed to fly. You still have 1 moon to go." the queen said, moving away from Songkit carefully so the kit stayed asleep. "Mom" Lilykit wailed, storming out of the nursery. Blankkit ran after her, knowing she would want him waiting on her paw and tail, as if she was already clan leader. "BLANKKIT!" Lilykit screeched as the wingless kit stumbled after her, trying not drag his clean white tail.

Blankkit was standing, watching Lilykit enjoy a meal with the apprentices. Songkit emerged from the nursery with her fur spiked up, they way it was after mother yelled at her for not listening. "Hey" Blankkit called smiling. Songkit smiled. It really wasn't her fault. Mother didn't believe any cat that told her, but Songkit was deaf in one ear, making it hard for her to hear. Of course no mother would admit that anything was wrong with their kit, though she never hesitated to ruin his friendships by telling the cat that he was wingless. He wasn't really her kit though. He had his own nest, had to fetch his own food, he wasn't allowed to nurse, and she never once spoke to him. Grinning at his sister he ran off in search of Twistedpaw. His older friend always knew how to cheer him up, but he couldn't find the she-cat anywhere. Confused he wandered around camp, looking for the cat. When he asked Lionpaw, the tom simply stated that she was either patrolling or training, so Blankkit ran off to find a nice place to hide from Lilykit.


	16. Chapter 16

So this is not an actual chapter, for those who were excited/happy that Flight is continuing. I'm thinking about entering a fanfiction contest, but I want to have a vote here, with you lovely readers. Read as many of my stories as possible, if you'd like to check out my stories from Wattpad I'll leave my name below, but anyway. Read as many as you like and either PM me your favorite or put it in the comments/revwies section for Flight. Ok guys! Away you go!

Please note this is not me forcing you to do anything. You are free to continue on with your lives like normal, but it'd be a big help!

Wattpad: FleetfirexRobinfur


End file.
